


Heavy In Your Arms

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to deal with death when the one who's dead is your own lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it. She was gone. The girl who had sworn to protect me no matter what, was gone. Five had been able to bring back her body, but he knew it wouldn't be enough to sooth my pain. I feel like everything is being taken away. First it was Two, the eldest of our group who had also taken an interest in my visions was the first to go. And now, it was Fifteen, the fellow prophet who had always been by my side since she found me in the Emptiness during the war. She was the only one who I could really talk to about my visions, because she had them as well. But now, that was all over.

Five walked over to me as I held her lifeless body in my arms. "I'm really sorry Six... I tried to save her..." he said, trying to comfort me. Everything was crashing down on me. All this death was too much. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. Some of them landed on her body, and part of me hoped that she would wake up, that she would give me that warm smile of hers like she always did. But I have learned that reality is a cruel mistress. No matter how hard I wished for it, Fifteen would never wake up, she would never smile again.

Five told me that I couldn't keep her body, One would never allow it. He was right. One never liked either of us. Calling us crazy, and dismissing our visions as nothing but insanity. Besides, no matter how much I didn't want to let her go, I knew that a burial would be what she would have wanted. I silently shook my head towards Five, letting him know I understood what he told me. I slowly got off the ground and began to walk away.

Five tried to follow me, but I stopped him. "N-no. I-I have t-t-to do t-this a-alone..." I managed to say. Five appeared to understand my wish and let me go on my way.

I took her body to the fountain where we sent Two's body off not too long ago. I thought that this would be the best place to "bury" her, it seemed fitting. At least to me it did. Unlike Two however, I was going to let her fall into the water, instead of float away.

Before I said what would no doubt be my last goodbye, I took one last look at her. Even in death, she looked beautiful. I passed my fingers through her light brown hair, and stroked her cheek, which was still a little warm somehow, and in the process got ink marks on it. It kinda complimented her pale skin.

I was about to place her in the water when I remembered what hung around her neck. Her locket. She had told me once that it was important to her, and if something were to happen to her I should be the one to hold onto it. I was never sure exactly why, but I decided to grant her request. I slowly removed the black locket and the chain it resided on off of her neck. I guess this way, I was able to keep a piece of her. Curious as to what was inside, I opened it up.

Inside sat two small drawings, one on each side. One was of herself, the other of myself. I recognized the drawing of her right away. I had drawn it for her. The one of me, I had never seen before. She must have drawn it. Before I realized it, more tears began to fall from my eyes. They were tears of sadness, but tears of happiness at the same time.

I closed up the locket and placed it in my shirt pocket. I picked up her body, and finally placed it in the water. I could only watch as the water pulled her to the bottom, and away from me. As she sank, I noticed the ink I had left on her cheek washed away. Somehow, this made me even sadder. Suddenly, I began to hear a voice. It was singing, but it sounded sad. I looked all around and saw no one else around. Perhaps I really am crazy if I can hear singing when no one is even there.

Once Fifteen was no longer in sight, I began to walk back to my drawings. I grabbed the key I wore around my neck, as it served as a kind of comfort for me at times. As I walked back, I whispered, "G-g-goodbye F-f-fifteen..."

\----------------------

I just stood there while another was taken. This time it was Five, and I knew it only be a matter of time before I would be next. However, I noticed something that no one else seemed to. In the blood red eye of the machine, were their souls. Two, Five, Eight, and her. Fifteen. It was then that I knew that they could still be saved. That they were trapped. I tried to warn the others, but no one heard me. Everyone else was running toward a bridge. Nine and Seven grabbed me and pulled me to the bridge.

For a brief moment, they lost their grip on me and I tried to run towards the very thing that was killing us. Once again, I tried to tell them that they were trapped, but they didn't listen and began to hold me back. They couldn't understand that everyone could be saved. Maybe they were focused on keeping those that were alive from being taken as well.

Eventually, they stopped pulling me, and I saw that the machine was trying to hold on to the bridge. It wasn't going to let go, it was persistent. I actually hoped that it wouldn't fall, because if it was destroyed, then so would everyone's souls. Seven didn't know this however, and tried to get it to lose it's grip. I panicked. If she got it to let go, then Fifteen would...

I ran over to her, pleading that she stop. But like everyone else, she ignored my words. I ran over to Nine, he would listen to me. I just knew it. I tried to explain to him that they were trapped, and that it can't be destroyed yet. Suddenly, I felt the ground beneath me shake, and the next thing I knew I was in the grasp of the machine.

It was too late for me. They all knew it, even I knew it. But I didn't care, for me it was a reunion. I would be able to see her again. I looked back up at Nine and Seven, who watched as I was being drawn closer. I told Nine all that he needed in order to save us. Hopefully, he would know what to do. I pulled out Fifteen's locket and looked at the drawings once again. I actually smiled weakly, even though I was about to die.

I looked at the red eye that was to be my end, and I thought I saw her there, waiting for me. I began to hear the sad singing again, but this time I knew where it was coming from. It was her. As the device powered up, I said my final words. "F-fifteen, I'm c-c-coming." Then, I saw green lights. And finally, darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't remember much once I entered the darkness. It all just felt like a blur to me. But from what I could remember, I knew that Fifteen was nowhere to be found. I tried to search for her, I even called her name, but I recieved no response. I couldn't even find any of the others who had lost their lives. Not even Eight, who I would've been glad to see for once. It would be better than being in the dark by myself.

Then, as if my prayers were answered, I heard a voice call out to me. _"Six... It's time..."_ it told me. A bright light appeared, and I knew right away that I needed to go through it. I wasn't afraid that anything would happen. There was nothing left that could. I had nothing left to lose. Nothing to be taken away from me. Slowly, I walked into the light, and a feeling of warmth overcame me.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of a memorial. But I wasn't alive anymore. As of now, I was free. Standing nearby was Eight, who just had a kind smile on his face. This was unusual for him, but that didn't matter to me. I turned around to see Nine, Seven, Three, and Four still alive. One was missing, which meant that he had fallen like all of us. I waved to the survivors, and recieved a pair of waves coming back from the twins.

Eight began to walk away, and as he did so, he pat me on the back. By force of habbit, I flinched. I wasn't used to Eight being so nice to me. As he walked towards his place on the memorial, I noticed another figure standing nearby. Someone I was happy to see after being seperated for so long.

Fifteen smiled at me, as if greeting an old friend. I ran up to her, overjoyed to be with her once again. At that moment, it felt like we had never been seperated for a moment. When I walked up to her, she wrapped her arms around me. Her actions surprised me, but I didn't care what she was doing. She looked back up at me with remorse.

 _"I'm really sorry I ran off like that Six..._ her voice said, even though her lips weren't moving. _"I shouldn't have left like that..."_

I began to return her sudden embrace, and looked at her with happiness. _"I-i-it's alright Fifteen... Y-you don't need to a-a-a-apoligize."_ I told her. _"I'm j-j-j-just glad to be w-with you a-a-again."_

Upon hearing my words, Fifteen smiled. _"Same here..."_ she replied.

Taking her hand, the two of us walked to our placements in the memorial. As others emerged from the Source, I remembered that I had something I needed to return. From out of my pocket, I took out Fifteen's locket, and I placed back around her neck where it rightfully belonged. _"I b-b-believe that t-this is y-y-y-yours."_ I said.

Fifteen planted a small kiss on my cheek and said, _"I believe that you're right..."_

The last of us had placed themselves around the memorial, and we began to fly into the sky. It didn't matter what waited for us next, just as long as I was with her...


End file.
